Game Updates
This wiki will update this log as the content in Zombies Ate My Friends are made. __NOEDITSECTION__ Current Versions iOS 8, May 2014 Version 2.1.1 App Store Web Site Android 21, May 2014 Version 2.1.1 Google Play Store Web Site Mac OSX 20, Aug 2013 Version 1.0.2 Mac App Store Web Site Kindle 8, May 20144 Version 2.1.1 Amazon App Store Web Site Game Updates Version 2.1.1 8, May 2014 *Brand-new Mission mode episode with tons of new missions: huge bonus XP rewards for early completion! *Help Red defeat the teenage punk zombies of Festerville mall! *Awesome new rewards for upcoming events! *Bug fixes and improvements to teams and leaderboards. Version 2.0.1 10, March 2014 Bug fixes and improvements, including: *If you were stuck dead, you can revive *Regenerating boss zombies now regenerate more slowly *Mission mode can now be played indefinitely without having to restart the episode *Easier to 100% episodes 9 and 10 Version 2.0.0 25, February 2014 *New explosive weapons! Use the Rocket Launcher for maximum damage! *New customization options with skill bonuses *New dog: Rolf the half-wolf husky (in episode 3 safe houses) *New action menu lets you use items while fighting zombies *New Suburbs of the Dead event episode – with new shocking weapons – coming soon! *Play the new Mission Mode for quests and rewards (find it in the episode selection menu) *Level 27-30 added Version 1.6.0 3, December 2013 *Brave the combie shoppers of the Festerville Mall in the upcoming Holidayz event! *Frost weapons like the new Ice Block Sledgehammer! *Collect ornaments, toys, gingerbread men, and earn exclusive X-mas themed outfits! *Level 27 added – keep playing for more skill points and best weapons! *Bug fixes and improvements Version 1.5.0 19, November 2013 *New powerful fire weapons and sewer episode in our next event, starting soon! *Level 26 added – keep playing for more skill points and best weapons! *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Version 1.4.0 14, October 2013 *Level 25 added *New rat zombies! Zombism – it's not just for people anymore *New poison weapons! Deal bonus damage and dominate! *Halloween is coming! Watch for the Trick or Treat event late this month for even more new stuff! *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Version 1.3.0 19, September 2013 *Episode 10 added: Save Dr. Dexter and track down Cyrus for revenge! *New login rewards: earn items and weapons just for playing each day! *Bug fixes and game improvements Version 1.2.0 23, August 2013 *New limited-time events with exclusive rewards: powerful weapons and equipment await! *Outbreak event starts soon! Join the event, and you can return to your current episode when it's done. *Compete to see who can collect the most green skulls! Get more from your friends, too! *Escape the zombie-filled hospital in the new Episode 9: Hospitalized! *New weapons and equipment! *Levels 21, 22, 23 added *Bug Fixes and improvements Version 1.0.2 30, July 2013 *Bug fixes and other improvements to game performance Version 1.0.0 17, July 2013 Huge new update! More is on the way – thanks for playing! *By popular demand: earn skill points when you level up! (Level 5+) *New episodes added! *New episode scoring & rewards! Score an A+ eating to earn gold skulls! *Watch out for huge new boss zombies - defeat them for big rewards! *New weapons & equipment! *Plenty of bug fixes and improvements Version 0.9.1 18, May 2013 *New! The episode-ending screen now gives rewards, including gold skulls for top scores! (You can replay old episodes to get better scores, too! *New! More loot added to every episode: explore the town for valuable safes! *New! Episode 6 continues the story – and more to come! *Many bug fixes and performance improvements, including: -Fixed cases where your character would look strange (missing clothing, faces – ew!) -Fixed problem where the barrel in the locked office wouldn't give fuel (episode 2) -Fixed game crashing when trying to return to the helicopter -Fixed problem where Scruffy the dog wouldn't offer to go fetch health or ammo – he should be more happy & helpful now! *Please note: When you update, you may find that your character has changed. Your customizations aren't lost, but you will need to go to the customization screen (in the inventory) to re-select your options. Version 0.9.0 19, April 2013